The Demon Within Me
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: There is a secret that Sirica never told anyone... and it's coming back to haunt her. The secret was pushed away, but may lead to eventual death. One-shot. Fan-Theory.


**I needed more Kirby Fanfics. So... I'm writing one! :D**

**This incorporates a theory of mine. You'll definitely see it!**

**An important note: this takes place BEFORE Christmas in Dreamland. **

**And yes, I realize I'm mixing 4KIDS names with Original. That's just how I roll.**

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

In a small spacecraft, a white alien girl was looking out the main ship window, reminiscing in her past.

"I don't even know how long it's been," Sirica muttered to herself. "The day after Nightmare's defeat, the celebrations people were holding, the Galaxy Soldiers becoming whole again."

Forcing the thoughts of the past away, she put the ship on autopilot, and pressed her hand against the window of her ship.

"But even though we had helped defeat Nightmare, life..."

She couldn't even say it to herself. She shut her eyes, and thought back to what had happened.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

"_What do you mean, you're leaving?" Knuckle Joe asked Sirica._

"_I mean I'm never coming back. The Galaxy Soldiers expect us to listen to their orders. All we ever do is clean up their dirty work, or stay behind at the end of the mission to help fix things up while the people who saved the day go ahead and party. I'm sick of being left behind to look over planets where nothing happens, or never finding out any information about my father!" Sirica explained, shutting her bag. "Don't expect to see me anytime soon, or hear about me for that matter." _

_She stalked away from Knuckle Joe and grabbed her weapon off of a nearby dresser. _

_"Sirica!" Knuckle Joe called, grabbing her arm. "This isn't like you. What's wrong?"  
_

_"Nothing!" Sirica barked, throwing her friend back._

_"With you, nothing is always something. Tell me!" Knuckle Joe shouted._

_"It doesn't concern you." _

_"If you're in danger, it DOES concern me. I don't want to lose you on top of everyone else," Knuckle Joe argued. "Whatever is bugging you, I will help in anyway I can."_

_"Your BEST tactic would be to let me go!" Sirica snapped, punching Knuckle Joe back._

_The fighter soon righted himself. "Please Sirica."_

_Sirica ran out of the room, not listening to her friend._

"_Maybe our paths will cross once more," she whispered to him.  
_

_In the hallway, many new recruits were wondering why one of the Conquers of Nightmare, a the hero of the Gamble Galaxy, a reason they joined the galaxy Soldiers, was leaving. _

"_Where are you going, Lady Sirica?" one asked. _

"_Away."_

"_Are you telling Sir Arthur?" another questioned._

"_No."_

_She ran past the rest, not listening to any comments that were arising._

_In the docking bay, she saw her ship, the X175, unguarded and ready for launch. _

_She walked up to it, and after using a quick unlock code, climbed in. Starting up the engine, she followed a fleet out of the doors._

_"Sirica!" Knuckle Joe shouted, watching her ship fly away. "Please don't run away!"_

_She took one last glance out the window, seeing Knuckle Joe revealing a side she had never sen before from him; distress. She looked away, and sped out the door, never to return._

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Sirica turned away from the window, trying to discard the past from her thoughts, instead focusing her thoughts on the aftermath. After donning a new armor set of scales, the alien had begun searching for who her father truly was.

So far, nothing had come up. She'd scoured many planets, but nothing had come up yet.

She walked back over to her chair. Sitting down, she brought out her weapon and looked over it.

"Why does it have Nightmare's symbol on it?" she thought for the 100th time. "I've never been on his side, yet I have a weapon with his symbol."

Suddenly, a racking pain overtook her. "What?" she mouthed, not being able to make any sound. She clutched her side in pain, and tried to shake the pain off.

"Oh Sirica, you have much yet to learn," a hauntingly familiar voice laughed.

"It can't be!" she thought. "How is..." She wasn't able to finish her thought, another blast of pain piercing her side.

An invisible being slashed at her, causing her to cringe at seeing all the cuts. Her vision went hazy, and the last thing she remembered was Knuckle Joe's face, sad to see her go.

Then it all went to black.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

"Is she okay?" Sirica heard a voice near her.

"I can't tell. The wounds seem pretty bad," another voice replied.

"She has to be alright!" a third voice interrupted harshly.

Sirica blinked her eyes open, to see Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, and a Cappy hovering over her.

"Where... am I?" she chocked out.

"Be quiet girly," the Cappy replied.

"SHUT IT!" Knuckle Joe exclaimed, punching the Cappy away.

"Meta? Joe? I'm seeing you both, right?" she asked.

"Yes, Sirica. You are," Meta Knight replied, opening his arms to her.

"I'm glad you're not gone from us," Knuckle Joe added, hugging his friend, and dragging Meta Knight into the hug. "I didn't know if you would be gone forever."

Sirica smiled, and felt like crying. She shook it away, and asked, "Where am I?"

"Back in Dreamland," Meta Knight explained. "Your ship crashed, and you were knocked out near the front. You were covered with scars, and your weapon was glowing purple."

"My weapon..." Sirica muttered. "Where is it?"

Knuckle Joe held it out. "Right here."

Sirica took it from him and held it in her hand. Carefully, she ran the blade across the scars, carefull not to reopen the wound, and all three of them noticed the blade was a perfect match.

"So it wasn't my imagination," Sirica sighed.

"What do you mean?" Knuckle Joe and Meta Knight questioned in shock.

"Remember the time following my mother's death? I ran away, not able to cope with the sadness. Nightmare found me, and made me one of his demons. Galaxia broke me free. But now, I think he's rising up again," Sirica explained, removing her right glove. Underneath was Nightmare's symbol, surrounded by a circle.

"It used to be only his symbol, but after I broke free, a circle surrounded it. The symbol reminded me later of what I was fighting for."

Suddenly, Sirica shut her eyes, pain coursing through her body, and Nightmare was waiting for her.

"You'll never truly be free!" he snarled.

"I WILL free myself from your control!" Sirica shouted back.

"Little Sirica, you haven't even seen what my powers can do to people! I can control then, and I can kill them."

Sirica turned away, and then yelled, "Then why haven't you already taken me?"

"When Galaxia freed you, I lost control. That is, until now!" Nightmare answered, shooting Sirica with a bolt of lightning.

"SIRICA!" Knuckle Joe's voice shouted in distress.

Sirica snapped opened her eyes. Knuckle Joe's face was as white as a sheet, while Meta Knight's mask couldn't hide the concern the older warrior had for her.

"Who were you talking to?" Meta Knight asked, disturbed but curious.

"You mean - that wasn't in my head?" she warily replied.

"No. You were telling someone that you'd free yourself from their control," Knuckle Joe explained, afraid for his friend.

"It was Nightmare," she whispered.

Without warning, Sirica grasped her arms, and Nightmare's cackle was heard in the room.

"You're too late! Sirica is now under my spell!" it cackled.

Sirica's eyes flashed open, and they had turned red. Her normally happy eyes went dark, and her voice changed completely.

"One two three four. You can't escape me no more!" Demon Sirica(Demon) said, stalking up to Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe looked ready to hurt whatever was possessing Sirica, but Meta Knight stopped him. "We don't know the extent of her new powers."

Demon let our an inhumane bark, and summoned her weapon. Smiling an unhealthy smile, Demon gave chase to Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe.

They were in town, and Demon paid no heed to anyone but the aforementioned knight and fighter.

"It feels like when I was turned," Knuckle Joe commented, trying not to look back.

"But worse," Meta added.

"Maybe Kirby could help?" Knuckle Joe suggested.

"Perhaps. But we'd need a diversion from one of us so Kirby would be prepared."

Knuckle Joe nodded, and said, "I'll try to distract her and talk some sense into that demonic brain of hers."

Suddenly, the two split up, and Knuckle Joe called, "Hey plant-brain! Over here!"

Demon fell for the trick, and chased Knuckle Joe, leaving Meta Knight to find Kirby.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

At Kirby's house, Tuff was practicing his soccer skills with Kirby, while Tiff watched from afar.

When Tuff messed up and it began to roll away, Meta Knight caught it.

"Hi Meta Knight!" Tuff said, waving.

Meta Knight nodded, and looked to Tiff and Kirby.

"I need you two to come with me. This is something you cannot refuse, or it may jeopardize many lives," the soldier explained. "Sirica has been turned into a Demon Beast, and it's a situation similar to Knuckle Joe's arrival. I don't know her powers, but what I do know is that Nightmare is controlling her."

Tiff gasped. "How? Kirby defeated him!"

"I do not know. Come, Knuckle Joe may not be able to hold her much longer." With that, Meta Knight ran in the direction he saw Knuckle Joe going.

With a shrug, Kirby and Tiff followed the knight.

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

Knuckle Joe was far away from the others, running for his life from an angry Demon.

"Why must you run? I want to have fun!" it shouted.

Knuckle Joe turned around. "Where's the REAL Sirica? I know she's still in there, somewhere!"

"The real Sirica cannot be found, as she's now buried underground!" Demon scoffed, taking a lunge at Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe hopped out of the way, and continued to talk. "This isn't you! You're someone who would sacrifice yourself for your friends, to follow in your mother's footsteps! Nightmare is your enemy, not your friend! You aren't a demon, and you need to break free like I did!" The fighter's voice was starting to crack. "I don't want to hurt you! You're my friend!"

Demon growled, and tried to take a bite out of Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe hopped aside, and thought, "Where are they? I can't hold her much longer!"

As if they heard his thoughts, Kirby, Meta Knight, and Tiff appeared.

"I'm gonna need reinforcements, Nightmare," Demon growled. "Sir Blueberry's arrived on the scene, as well as that troublesome gumball."

Nightmare heard Demon's request, and suddenly she was glowing.

"What the NOVA?" everyone muttered.

Demon stopped glowing, but now had WolfWrath ears, tail, and claws, as well as a set of fangs. With an evil smile, Demon shot a fireball at Knuckle Joe, who countered it with a Vulcan Jab.

"Kirby! Little help here!" Knuckle Joe cringed.

Kirby cocked his head, and after a moment, Meta Knight threw Galaxia to Kirby.

Kirby inhaled the sword, and became Galaxia Kirby.

"Don't kill her, or the real Sirica may never return," he instructed the puffball.

Kirby nodded, and the battle begun.

Knuckle Joe started with a flurry of Vulcan Jabs, all but one of them missing.

Demon shook off the damage, and shot a fireball at Kirby, but Kirby sliced it in half.

Kirby then sent a Sword Beam Demon's way. Demon barely dodged it, but the beam sliced of a chunk of tail fur, angering her.

Knuckle Joe quickly ran up an attacked with a Rising Break, but Demon kicked him away halfway through the attack.

Without warning, Kirby ran up to Demon and smacked her on the head with the flat side of the blade.

In Demon's mind, Demon was fighting another battle with Sirica. The two were locked in battle, neither of them pulling ahead.

Sirica shut her eyes in her mind, and lashed out with her own version Rising Break, a bright purple beam firing upward, knocking Demon away.

"You may be more powerful than me," Sirica began. Everyone heard it, and Sirica's eyes narrowed. "You might be a force created by Nightmare. Your WolfWrath blood makes you stronger, sure, but you can never defeat me. I am the daughter of the great Star Warrior, Garlude!" In her mind, Sirica drew a sword. "While her blood runs through my veins, I will fight to my last breath, and do things she never had the chance to, like aiding in the defeat of your stupid NIGHTMARE!" she screamed, landing a killing blow on Demon.

On the outside, Demon collapsed, and when the eyes opened again, Sirica's purple eyes shone instead.

She sat up, and everyone crowded around her for a group hug.

In her mind, though, Sirica heard one last thing from Demon.

"You may have won today, but you were once Nightmare's. He will return for you to be on his side, and I shall never leave your veins. We are one."

**('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

**AND DONE! Thank StarClan...**

**But yeah. This HAD to get out before the bloopers so that the bloopers would make a little more sense.**

**Wanna know something random? After I finished the last sentence, "One Final Song" began.**

**I'm gonna get you, Kirby. **

**And I'm here to clean your clock.**

**EDIT: After taking a few recomendations from The Cosmic Penguin, I edited the story. This time the ending song was Kirby!, AKA the second Japanese intro!**


End file.
